


Crowley!!!

by book_chic



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_chic/pseuds/book_chic
Summary: This is based on a dream I had, and yes my car is actually named Crowley. Hope y'all enjoy let me know what y'all think!





	Crowley!!!

You look down at your rear defrost button and see it flashing on and off yet again. “Ugh… Crowley seriously could you just not, please.” You say out loud to no one as you press the button trying to get it to stop. “Seriously what is your problem today, first your stupid window won’t stay up and now the defrost keeps flipping out.” You shake your head, it had been a long night at work, it was raining and you still had to go to the store to get groceries. “Crowley I swear I gave you the right name because you are most definitely possessed!” You basically yell as you pull into a parking spot, putting the car into park, and resting your head on the steering wheel.

“Why on earth have you been yelling at me all night love? As far as I know we’ve never even met darling.” A smooth Scottish voice says coming from the passenger seat.

Rolling your eyes, you sit up to respond, “I’ve been yelling because you are so possessed you stupid Scottish bastard!” You say looking to your right. 

“Well yes, but I think that’s quite well documented.” The man says looking at you with a devilish smirk on his face. 

“Wait a minute…? Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you in my car?!” You yell at the stranger, absolutely pissed at not knowing why he was in your car, your hand reaching to the keychain that had a small can of pepper spray.

“Well know I thought you knew who I was, you were in fact saying my name.” He smiles at you. “And I’m here because I was curious as to why you’ve been yelling at me all evening.” 

“Wait… Crowley?!” You question your face scrunching up in disbelief.

“In the flesh.” He says doing a mock bow as best he can while sitting in the car. “And you won’t need that pepper spray darling. I don’t see any reason to harm you, well not anytime soon anyway.” He winked.

“Ok, OK, hold the phone. Crowley! Crowley? Like as in the Crowley from the Supernatural books? As in the villain who sometimes forget he’s the villain. Oh my God I must be seriously sleep deprived.” You say, trying to rub some of the sleep from your eyes.

“What do you mean I forget I’m a villain?!” He asks sounding annoyed. “I’m very evil.”

“Hehe…” You cover your mouth trying to hide your laughter.

“What could possibly funny?” He asks raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“Well you kinda just reminded me of why I named my car Crowley.” You say still chuckling a bit, Crowley just giving you a look.

“And? How did you come up with such a good name for a car?” 

“Um, well obviously, you know I’m a fan of the books since I know who you are.”

“Obviously, I don’t know why though the main characters are a bit dull.” He says a bit sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah but anyway, there’s this fan-video about you and it’s called something like, When Your Evil, and it’s full of like fanart of you and what not.” You start to explain, “And when I bought my car that song popped in my head and just kept repeating on the hour drive home. So, Crowley just seemed like a fitting name for him.” Crowley just stares at you in utter disbelief.

“That’s why you named your car Crowley, because a song got stuck in your head?”

“Well yeah, and then he started acting up like that and one of my friends said no wonder you named him Crowley he’s obviously possessed. So, I don’t know, I just think it’s a really fitting name.” You say with a small smile. 

“Well at least you didn’t name it after Moose or Squirrel or even that Giraffe Castiel.” 

“Nope they didn’t even cross my mind, like I said the song was stuck in my head and Crowley just seemed to fit, plus Crowley is like one of my favorite characters.” You mumble the last part to yourself. 

“Oh am I now…?” Crowley starts giving you a strange look, before being interrupted by your phone ringing. “who would possibly be calling you at 11:30 at night?” He asks before you hold your finger up to him, talking to whoever was on the other line.

“Ugh, well not to rush or anything, but I have to go get groceries and I just agreed to go into work early tomorrow, so I need to get some rest.”

“Why?” He asks bluntly.

“Why what?”

“You already look completely exhausted why would you agree to go in early and take away from time you could rest up?” He asks sounding almost concerned.

“Oh… well that just happens when you’re a broke bitch like me. I take any extra hours I can get so I can afford to well, live basically.” You say with a bit of a chuckle, reaching for your purse. “Now I don’t mean to be rude but can you get out of my car so I can lock it, and go get my shopping done.” As soon as you finish speaking he vanishes from the car only to pop up on your side to open your door.

“Well if I must, then I will take my leave, have a good night Miss….”

“(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)” You tell him your name as he takes your hand to help you out.

“Miss. (Y/L/N) Have a wonderful night and I hope your car acts a little better for you in the future.” He says leaning down and placing a kiss on your hand he disappears yet again. 

You shake your head and go into the store to get your groceries, and when you come back to the car not even realizing that the window was now up. And on your drive, home the defrost didn’t flash on even once. Crawling into bed you were so tired and you fell asleep almost instantly. The next morning you woke up so well rested, but you just couldn’t be sure if the previous night was real or just an elaborate dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had, and yes my car is actually named Crowley. Hope y'all enjoy let me know what y'all think!


End file.
